Halloween Special: Diamond Dust
by MidgetJas
Summary: Based off Track 11 of the DiamondDust Rebellion Drama CD. Hitsugaya Toshiro is disturbed by his dreams, but when Hinamori Momo is recruited into the Gotei 13, he is determined to find out the name of that particular dragon in the dream.


**Comments: After a long, long, long absence, I'm back. And I'm not dead :o I had a peculiar writer's block with Traits: Genius and Determination, because I realised that I had made MANY major mistakes... So I might want to rewrite it... But I have a really great idea for the current plot TT By continuing the 'flawed' story, would I be digging myself into a bigger pit?**

**I'll just continue for now. And label it was an Alternate Universe XDD hehe.**

**Another Halloween is coming. Time sure flies XD Here's another Halloween fic that's not scary at all! (Haha, I suck at scary fics XD)**

-------------------

**Diamond Dust **

_"Ch... This reiatsu..." A young boy muttered, his hands tightening on the longsword held out in front of him._

_"Boy... You have..." A deep-throated voice boomed in the distance, the last of what it wanted to say drowned out by the roaring of the wind. Ice cold gales of wind slashed at the youth. _

_Abruptly, the wind, mist and slivers of ice parted to reveal a gigantic, serpent-like figure. The boy couldn't tell whether the dragon -- for that was what it was -- was near or a distance away. That was how big the freaking ice 'snake' was!! The boy's teal eyes narrowed as the wind increased in intensity. _

_He recognised the dragon. _

_Of course the damn thing was familiar, it had appeared to him every night back in Rukongai!_

_"You--!"_

_"My name is..."_

_It was always about a name; the dragon's name. But however much the boy strained his ears, he could not hear the dragon's name. There was one time the dragon mentioned about the power he was going to present to the one who was worthy, but the damned thing now kept ranting about its own name... _

_The power of this ice dragon... _

_The dragon had said, "My power will be presented to the one who is worthy... Are you the one, boy? Are you the one...Shinigami?"_

_That was when he first enrolled in the Shinigami Academy. It had been a few months since._

_The power... of a zanpakuto..._

_"Damn...it!" He had joined the Shinigami Academy for a purpose... To find out what, or who, this annoying dragon was, always calling out to him in his dreams... Always calling out for him to attain its power... _

_"By borrowing this power...!" Wind slashed at him, making him gasp. He was freezing! "By borrowing... this power!!" _

_By borrowing this dragon's power..._

_He could protect _her._ Being a Shinigami was dangerous... But she wanted to become one. So he had no choice, but to follow. That was another reason why he came to the Shinigami Academy. If he hadn't... he would never be able to sleep well for many nights... _

_Not that it made much of a difference now. The dragon was preventing him from getting a good night's rest at all. _

_Wrapped up in his thoughts, he did not realise ice creeping up his legs, freezing them to the icy ground. The reiatsu he felt increased in pressure, crushing him... "You--!! What the hell is wrong with this reiatsu..?" _

_"Boy... My power will be bestowed upon you, but you must accept it first. You must learn to hear my name!"_

_"I know, damn you!" The wind and mist blocked his view of the dragon, now. The serpent was slowly disappearing, just as it had many times before, as the dreams drew to a close._

_"You damned... I will obtain your power! Come back! Damn you, come back!" _

Hitsugaya Toshiro woke up with a gasp, sweating as if he had never been in that freezing plain of ice.

His eyes widened as he sat panting on his bed. His shaky hands rose to clutch his snow white hair. "Long time no see... You damn old dragon... You damned dream..." He closed his eyes, recalling the dream. "That power..."

_"My name is..."_

He put on his uniform and left his room, deep in thought. He headed towards the Academy's courtyard, near the pond. It was the place where he always felt calm and peaceful. There, he sat on a stone, eyes exploring the depths of the pond's clear water.

"I can't understand you... The power you hold is out of my grasp. For now, I am still too weak... I... Will I even be worthy of that power?" The boy whispered.

"Shiro-chan, what are you doing here, talking to yourself?" A girl said from behind him, sounding mildly reproving. It startled him out of his thoughts, and made him jerk around.

"Oh, it's you, Hinamori," Hitsugaya drawled. "Didn't I tell you not to call me Shiro-chan? I'm no longer a kid." His childhood friend placed her hands on her hips, and said, "But Shiro-chan has always been Shiro-chan!" The white-haired boy gave an exasperated sigh. "What a pain..."

Only then did he notice a bundle of black clothing tucked under his friend's arm. "Hinamori...That uniform..."

She beamed and held it out for him to see. "It's a shihakusho!"

Realisation dawned on him, but he still had to ask. "What's...with..."

Hinamori was getting excited. "It's nice, isn't it? Gotei Thirteen new recruit, Hinamori Momo, reporting! Well? Speechless?" She teased. Hitsugaya batted the bundle away gently. "Yea, yeah. I'm speechless," he said lazily. "What's with your lack excitement, Shiro-chan?"

"Okay, okay. It's amazing of you to graduate into the Gotei 13 that quickly." _Sheesh_, Hitsugaya thought, running a hand through his white hair. "Aren't new recruits supposed to report to their divisions immediately after their graduation ceremony?"

She suddenly had this dumb _Oh-no _expression on her face. "I'm late!! Why am I always late on my first days?" Hinamori started running back to the Academy compound. From there, she would take a simple shortcut to get to the First Division, then another shortcut to her own division. "See you around, Shiro-chan! Take care!"

"Hinamori!" He called after her, and she stopped in her tracks, turning to face him. "Yeah?"

"C-congratulations..."

She gave a small laugh and beamed. "Thank you, Shiro-chan!" She started running again.

"And I told you not to call me 'Shiro-chan!' " He retorted. She wasn't far enough to not hear what he said, and she giggled. "See you!" She replied over her shoulder. Hitsugaya returned his gaze back to the pond's surface, sighing. At this rate, she really would be late...

"What a pain...How is she going to be a Shinigami like this?"

He felt that he had needed to say something. She had worked so hard to get to where she was now, and the indifference he had shown at her efforts must've hurt her, even though she didn't show it. And from now on, Hinamori would be a Shinigami. Hitsugaya didn't know how long he had to wait until he could see her again.

And probably at that time, it would no longer be as childhood friends, but as superior and subordinate.

_No_, he thought firmly_. I won't take long to become a Shinigami, either. _He wondered which division she was assigned to.

"Just you wait," he muttered. "It won't be long." And in his mind, he pictured the great, ice dragon, that he would soon know of as Hyorinmaru.

-- END --

**End Note: I was listening to Track 11 of the DiamondDust Rebellion Hitsugaya Drama CD. This fic is based off that track. I could barely understand what they were talking about in the track, though XDD **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
